Copper wire cabling has historically been used as a transmission medium for telecommunications. Copper cables, such as twisted pair cabling, traditionally used in telecommunications offer limited data bandwidth, and are also limited by the distances over which signals need to be carried in modern telecommunications. As demand for bandwidth and transmission speed increases, the use of existing copper cables has been replaced by other transmission media, such as optical fiber.
Typically, telecommunication lines are buried. Thus, to install new cable or replace existing copper cable, cost and labor-intensive processes are used. This may involve excavation and trenching of roads, residential areas, and other areas where the cable will be buried.
Accordingly, tools and techniques for the installation of new cables through the expansion of existing cables are provided.